<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart of the Storm Part Two by Vovin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770883">Heart of the Storm Part Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vovin/pseuds/Vovin'>Vovin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lost World (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dinosaurs, Drama, Druids, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Magic, Romance, Suspense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vovin/pseuds/Vovin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the producers of this show left us with a cliffhanger at the end of season 3, I've decided to write a fanfiction based on what should have happened in season 4, with a few modifications.</p><p>(Originally posted on FanFiction.net by me many years ago under the Author name The Lost Kid, now posting it here with new updates.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marguerite Krux/John Roxton, Veronica Layton/Edward Malone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by what should have happened in Season 4, I thought it was only fair for the fans if it were brought to life. No disrespect to the original writers but I’ve added a few of my own changes.</p><p>The first three chapters of this story were posted to Fanfiction.net way back in 2008 by me under the Author name The Lost Kid. The fic has remained there all these years, idle and uncompleted since life got in the way and I fell out of the habit of writing. Thanks to Lockdown, I've had time to rewatch the series and fall back in love with these characters. This has inspired me to revisit this fic and finally complete it. I don't expect there to be a big audience out there for this Fandom anymore and that's okay, I'm doing this more for myself than anyone else. Still, I thought I might as well upload this fic here, just incase there's others out there who miss these characters as much as I do and want a completion for a show that was cut short.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Previously on The Lost World ...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Challenger expedition was facing the destruction of the world. The forces of time, space and reality were closing in on themselves resulting in the Plateau’s impending doom. Each member of the treehouse family had been transported to different periods of time; Finn was back in her own time, desperately trying to outrun a group of slavers; Challenger was somewhere in the distant future about to be dissected by a mindless human; Roxton was caught up with a band of Spanish conquistadors; and Marguerite was about to be sacrificed on a stone altar by a group of druids. Back at the treehouse, in a pyramid of divine light, Veronica called desperately to her mother for guidance, pleading with her to tell her what to do. All seemed to be lost.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother! Is this what I’m supposed to do? Am I saving the Plateau or destroying it?” yelled Veronica. The trion in her palm burned even hotter making her gasp. “Am I the Protector?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>And Now ...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The trion burned white-hot in her hands, making the jungle beauty scream in pain. Panic clutched her heart and tears burned her eyes. She was Protector so why couldn’t she do this? Why didn’t she know what to do? Where was her mother? Veronica had been so sure that Abigail Layton would come to her and show her what to do, isn’t that why she had sent her the trion? Hadn’t she done that to send her a message? Suddenly she wasn’t so sure. She screamed again; the pain was unbearable.</p><p> </p><p>“PLEASE! I don’t know what to do! I need help!” she sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>The light all around her was dazzling, it blinded, awed, and frightened her. Never before had she felt so alone and so terrified. The fate of the Plateau, perhaps the world … or even the universe, rested on her shoulders and she had no idea how to save it all.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, somebody help me!” she screamed, her voice echoing around the treehouse.</p><p> </p><p>♠♠♠</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Through the blur of tears Marguerite saw the dagger slowly descend towards her. And all at once it hit her like a blow to the stomach, this was it ... she was going to die, she would never see Roxton again and her corpse would spend eternity in this damn cave. The despair that filled her now was almost suffocating. <em>Not now</em>, she thought to herself, <em>not now when everything seems so right, not now that I’ve found John ... please not now.</em> It seemed to take an age for the blade to fall through the air, but just as it was ready to pierce her vulnerable flesh, something happened. There was a sudden flash of light, a yell from her attacker, and the iron grip that pinned Marguerite to the altar was suddenly released.</p><p> </p><p>Shocked and confused, Marguerite turned her head and saw the druid leader collapsed on the ground, clutching his hand – which appeared burned and blistered – moaning in pain. The dagger also lay on the ground a few feet away. The other druids had for some reason backed away, alarmed by something. Trembling, Marguerite sat up and discovered the cause of the disturbance. One druid stood apart from the others, hand outstretched.</p><p> </p><p>“Warbek!” came a female voice from under the druid’s hood. “Your quarrel is with me, not this woman!”</p><p> </p><p>Marguerite waited with bated breath as the druid reached up and pulled down the hood to reveal their face. The heiress gasped, so did the druids, nothing could have prepared her for this. Under the hood was a woman ... a woman with wild raven hair, porcelain skin, and large grey eyes … the woman was Marguerite’s double! Clearly the druids hadn’t been expecting this and looked between the two women in confusion and fear. The woman shed her drab, brown robe to reveal a flowing purple gown underneath.</p><p> </p><p>“What magic is this?” The druid named Warbek was suddenly on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“It makes little difference now; you have the wrong woman … and I am here to take her place.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you can’t!” gasped Marguerite. The woman turned her large grey eyes on Marguerite.</p><p> </p><p>“You must hurry, there is little time,” she urged. “You must go!”</p><p> </p><p>Marguerite instinctively jumped off the altar and ventured a few steps toward the woman. She had the chance to make a run for it, to leave this cave forever and find Roxton, but she hesitated. Marguerite knew what fate awaited this woman standing before her, and she couldn’t bring herself to abandon her to it.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t just leave you here!” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“But you must, you have your own destiny to fulfil. Your friends need you, so go!” insisted the druid woman.</p><p> </p><p>Marguerite came closer to the stranger with the identical looks, barely registering the noise coming from behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“But they’ll kill you … I can’t leave you to die!”</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot fight my destiny any more than you can, mine draws to a close whilst yours is just beginning. Your role in the future is vital. Go, child … go to your friends!”</p><p> </p><p>She spoke with such determination in her voice that Marguerite knew there would be no denying her will. And now she was gripped with a burning desire to seek out Veronica and the others, who she now felt were in great peril. Reluctantly, she ran past the woman who had just saved her life and headed for the cave exit. Still, she couldn’t help but hesitate again as she reached the threshold and the druids swarmed around the other woman, seizing her by the arms. Despite everything she had said, she still struggled against them.</p><p> </p><p>“Go, Marguerite!” she yelled, casting a look over her shoulder and meeting Marguerite’s gaze once more. “The future depends on you, in more ways than one.”</p><p> </p><p>Marguerite remained where she was for a moment, confused and startled by the cryptic message. But a sudden yell from the druids had her running again, leaving the woman to her fate, and the cry of “Morrigan!” still ringing in her ears. As Marguerite emerged from the cave and ran headlong into the jungle, she did not see the hooded figure who emerged from behind some rocks. The stranger paused, watching the retreating form of the heiress, before turning and disappearing into the cave.</p><p> </p><p>♠♠♠</p><p> </p><p>John Roxton slumped against a large tree trunk and hissed at the pain the action caused. Armed only with a heavy branch he had ascended a small, rocky hill, with the conquistadors still on his tail. He cursed himself for charging at them earlier, it had been a stupid move which had resulted with him being shot. Thankfully, the bullet had only grazed his arm, but it still smarted like the dickens. He was out of options, not to mention patience and energy. He looked down the hill where the conquistadors were slowly making their ascent, burdened by their heavy armour. The sudden snap of a branch breaking had the hunter spinning around. He gave a start of surprise. Standing before him was a tall young man, who looked vaguely familiar. He was clad entirely in black, his dark hair was slicked back behind him, his grey eyes were cold and calculating and there was a certain air of arrogance about his expression and posture.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell are you?” croaked Roxton.</p><p> </p><p>The man’s lip curled in amusement, he waved his hand in an arc, from behind Roxton came an almighty crack. Roxton turned and saw to his amazement that the tree had cracked right through its centre, slowly it pitched forward and tumbled down the hill towards the men at the bottom. The conquistadors yelled with terror and scrambled down the hill for their lives. John turned a bewildered gaze to the stranger only to be met by a blow to the jaw. Overcome by darkness he toppled to the ground unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>“I, noble sir, am the new order of things,” said the stranger, a wicked smile spreading over his face.</p><p> </p><p>♠♠♠</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere in the distant future in a white room, a bald man with a blank expression stood over a red-haired scientist with murderous intention. The flash of light reflected from the descending scalpel stabbed George Challenger’s eyes. He tried to look away but found he didn’t have the strength.</p><p> </p><p>“God have mercy!” he cried forlornly. “Not like this, please, not like this!”</p><p> </p><p>From out of the depths of hell, or so it seemed, came a startling sound. The cry of a man. It came softly at first then steadily grew stronger and louder, the scalpel hovered over Challenger’s temple. The dim face of the enslaved man looked up in confusion. Challenger with some difficulty inclined his head to the side and saw that one sterile, white wall was shimmering like the disturbed surface of a pond. And out of its centre erupted the figure of a man who was launched over the table and landed on the floor with a thud.</p><p> </p><p>“Malone!” cried Challenger, a surge of hope rising within him.</p><p> </p><p>The young man got unsteadily to his feet, dazed by the fall and the too-bright room. He turned startled blue eyes to the red-haired scientist.</p><p> </p><p>“Professor!” he yelped. “Hey, what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Malone suddenly barrelled forward and collided with the bald, mindless man who still wielded the scalpel. Malone hit him with such force that the man was thrown back into the wall and knocked out cold. Ignoring the female voice that now boomed around the peculiar room airing protests, Malone freed Challenger of his restraints and helped the older man to rise.</p><p> </p><p>“What in the world is going on, Challenger? Where are we? And what is that thing?” the young reporter asked, nodding to the time ripple.</p><p> </p><p>There was a commotion outside, some sort of alarm had been set off, and the two men could hear footsteps coming quickly up a long corridor. There was also a sound of mechanical voices blaring out commands.</p><p> </p><p>“No time to explain now,” said George, getting to his feet. “Let’s just get out of here!”</p><p> </p><p>Still gripping the inventor’s upper arm, Malone and Challenger charged at the time ripple, just as several white-clad figures burst into the room. The two men disappeared in a shimmer of light, leaving the year 4666 behind them.</p><p> </p><p>♠♠♠</p><p> </p><p>Marguerite ran like she’d never ran before, not entirely sure where she was going. Fear gripped her heart and a pang of guilt settled in her stomach as she thought of the woman back in the cave. She couldn’t bear to imagine what those monsters were doing to her. The only thing that kept her going was the thought of her friends and that they might need her. <em>Please let John be alright</em>, she silently begged, <em>please protect him from harm.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Please, somebody help me!”</p><p> </p><p>Marguerite screeched to a halt, shocked by the familiar voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Veronica!” she gasped, looking around in confusion. “Where are you?”</p><p> </p><p>There was no answer to her question, but the voice repeated much like an echo. There was no mistaking the distress and fear in the jungle girl’s disembodied voice. It made Marguerite’s heart skip a beat and filled her with dread.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming, Veronica, just hold on, I’m coming!” she vowed, unsure how she would actually find her friend.</p><p> </p><p>She started running again, but no sooner had she started she was stopped in her tracks by a most unwanted sound; the roar of a T-rex, and by the sounds of it the bloody thing was close.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, this is really bad timing.” Even as she spoke there was a sound of birds scattering from their roosts as the trees parted to reveal a fully grown bull T-rex. “Could this day get any better?” she said through gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>The dinosaur staggered towards her, it looked enraged and confused, no doubt due to the strange goings on. From its mouth erupted a loud piercing roar. Marguerite backed away a few paces, fighting the urge to make a run for it. Desperately, she wracked her brain for some inspiration, some ploy to get her out of this mess. But nothing came to her. She was hopelessly pitted against this beast with nothing to defend herself, having been stripped of her pistol by the druids (not that it would have done her much good).</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, big boy, I don’t suppose you’ve already eaten today?” she said quietly. As if in answer the T-rex roared angrily. “I didn’t think so.”</p><p> </p><p>The T-rex stormed forward, its heavy footfalls making the ground shake. Cursing to herself Marguerite ran for it, hoping that a solution would present itself.</p><p> </p><p>♠♠♠</p><p> </p><p>Across the chasm of time, someone else was running for her life. Finn glanced over her shoulder to see that the slavers in the beach buggy were quickly catching up on her. <em>Great</em>, she thought to herself, <em>this is all I need.</em> Of all the places that stupid time ripple could have sent her, it had to choose here. She was sick of running. Finn knew she wouldn’t be able to keep up this pace forever, she’d rather stop and fight for her life, it beat going quietly. Her decision made, she brought herself to a halt. Panting heavily, she turned to the slavers, drawing her crossbow, and aiming it at her target.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon you sons of bitches!” she said defiantly. “Come and get me!”</p><p> </p><p>The beach buggy drew up beside her and the two men inside jumped out, triumphant expressions crossing their faces. One looked her up and down, noting to himself that someone as healthy as her would fetch a high price. If Finn had been paying closer attention, she would have noticed the slavers’ faces suddenly flash with alarm, but she wasn’t one to notice such trivial details, she took aim and fired her crossbow. But whether she hit her mark or not she never knew, for at that precise moment she was engulfed by a time ripple and swept away. A few moments later she found herself staring at a still, silent jungle.</p><p> </p><p>“Great, now where am I?” she said irritably.</p><p> </p><p>As if in answer there was an odd whooshing sound from behind her. Finn spun around and saw a small ledge with a cave entrance … a cave entrance that was glowing with a strange, hazy blue light. Quick as a flash she dodged behind a tree just as a figure emerged from the light. A figure that made Finn gasp with recognition. He may be dressed in medieval clothes and sporting a beard but there was no mistaking who he was.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoth!” breathed Finn.</p><p> </p><p>The demon glanced around at his surroundings a determined expression setting on his face. He took a confident stride forward. As Finn watched, she felt a violent hatred rise up in her, making her see red. Right there and then she vowed to herself and the world that this man, this demon, would not live out the day. Silently, she loaded another bolt into her crossbow and was about to raise her arm and fire when the demon spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“The time has come again,” Zoth announced in a clear voice. “Time to find the Chosen One.”</p><p> </p><p>Quickly he climbed down from the ledge, Finn had a clear shot of him but didn’t take it. His words had stirred something in her, she was curious. She wanted to know what he was up to. Why he had returned, and why he looked like that. She was determined to get answers, by any means possible. <em>Challenger must be getting to me</em>, she thought wryly. Zoth marched into the jungle, blissfully unaware he was being followed by a certain child from the future.</p><p> </p><p>♠♠♠</p><p> </p><p>A sharp tap to the cheek and an unfamiliar voice slowly brought Roxton to his senses. A strange face came swimming into his line of vision, making him start.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back to the world,” said the young man.</p><p> </p><p>He rose to his feet and smiled at the hunter gloatingly. As the fog of John’s mind began to clear he quickly became aware of the lack of his weapons, stiffness in his shoulders, and pain in his wrists suggested his hands were tied, and by the feel of it, he was resting against a rock. He peered up at his captor and winced as he felt an ache in his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about the jaw, but you strike me as a man that likes a fight,” he said, though he didn’t sound very sorry. “Lord Roxton, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I know you?” Roxton asked hoarsely.</p><p> </p><p>“No, but I believe you’ve met my father.” At Roxton’s frown, he explained further. “He wore an eyepatch to cover a scar and was slain in the quest of a pendant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mordren,” said John, suddenly realizing why he recognized the man.</p><p> </p><p>“His name was Sabra. Mordren was his title, a title which has now passed to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Trying to get his head around this surprising news John voiced the question that had been on his mind since his return to consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want from me?”</p><p> </p><p>A chuckle escaped the son of Mordren. Roxton didn’t like the look of smugness on the youth’s face, it put his hunter instincts on edge.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not you I want, Lord Roxton, you’re simply a bargaining chip,” he answered, his eyes twinkling with malice.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” John asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Marguerite I want,” he said, confirming Roxton’s worst fears. “She’s the key to everything. She’s the one that will help me get what I want.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does Marguerite have to do with this?” John asked, trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Change is in the air, Roxton, can’t you feel it? Marguerite is the third ‘stone’. She has the power to take the control from the Protectors and pass it to the Mordren.”</p><p> </p><p>Stunned by this revelation Roxton protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Marguerite would never do that! She’d never betray Veronica!”</p><p> </p><p>The wicked young man chuckled again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, she would … she’d do anything to save her true love.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxton’s face contorted with rage.</p><p> </p><p>“You bastard!” he hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Curse all you like, your Lordship.” He bent down and roughly pulled the hunter to his feet. “You know, it’s unfortunate my father didn’t realize her significance when he met you at the treehouse, we may have gained her alliance by simply giving her the birth certificate. But I don’t think that’s enough anymore … not now she’s discovered true love,” he added with a sneer. “Come, we’re running out of time, and I have somewhere to be.”</p><p> </p><p>With more strength than the hunter expected the younger man shoved him forward, urging him through the jungle. Roxton allowed himself to be pushed and prodded, frantically trying to think of a way out of this. Marguerite needed his protection, perhaps more than ever. He couldn’t allow her to be manipulated, just the thought of it made his gut clench in suppressed anger. Veronica depended on him too, he realized after a moment, what would happen to her if she were betrayed? Even if the betrayal was in the name of love? He assured himself that nothing good would come of it, Veronica would certainly be in danger. If anything happened to the young jungle born girl, John was sure that Ned would never forgive him. <em>There has to be a way out of this</em>, he berated himself<em>, there has to be.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>♠♠♠</p><p> </p><p>Marguerite skidded to a halt, just in the nick of time, since the trail abruptly stopped and plunged over a steep cliff edge. This day really wasn’t going well: conquistadors, murderous druids, a T-rex, and now this! She could hear the dinosaur’s roars getting closer, and she was hopelessly trapped between this gorge and the jaws of a hungry predator.</p><p> </p><p>“John, where are you?” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>A loud crack had her turning. The T-rex had caught up with her at last. Heart pounding in her ears, and with no obvious escape, Marguerite found herself frozen to the spot. The mighty beast let rip a tremendous roar and charged forward. Just as it seemed that death was inevitable a body collided with Marguerite, shoving her to the side and out of the T-rex’s path. Heedless of the danger the beast continued its rampage and toppled over the cliff edge, bellowing one last angry roar. Trembling from shock, her face pressed against the ground, Marguerite tried to settle her nerves and steady her breathing. She could feel the weight of a man on top of her, and for one blissful moment the heiress thought that Roxton had answered her call and come to her, that was until the figure spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” asked a deep, yet unfamiliar voice.</p><p> </p><p>Mentally, Marguerite sighed in despair, she wanted Roxton by her side so badly that it made her heart ache. <em>Please be safe, my love</em>, she said to herself. Reluctantly she turned her face toward her rescuer. He was an older man, about Challenger’s age, his face was flushed as if he had been running a long time. In a second, she realized he was dressed in medieval clothes – if she hadn’t already encountered conquistadors and druids in the same day she may have thought this odd – his hair was brown, long, and unkempt and his lower face was hidden by a beard. But there was something about him that stirred up a strange feeling of déjà vu, something that summoned a ghost of a memory. Stiffly, he got to his feet and peered down at her. Marguerite sat up and fixed him with a steady gaze, trying to work out where she knew him from. He offered his hand to help her up, and although it was not her nature to trust strangers, she accepted it.</p><p> </p><p>“Bokra?” she gasped, an image of a fog and another set of druids flashing in her mind’s eye.</p><p> </p><p>The man beamed at her, delighted she recognized him.</p><p> </p><p>“Glad you remember, Marguerite … though judging by your expression, things are still a little bit foggy, if you’ll pardon the pun?”</p><p> </p><p>“You could say that, yes. I thought you were just a dream, what are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>The smile faded from his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Alas, Marguerite, I bring bad tidings,” he paused, to make sure he held her attention. “Your lover is in great peril, and time is quickly running out for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“What! Where is – How do you – What kind of danger?” she asked urgently, gripped by terror.</p><p> </p><p>“Even as we speak, my dear, his life hangs in the balance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where is he? You have to take me to him! We have to save him!”</p><p> </p><p>“NO!” said Bokra, grabbing her arm as she tried to move away. “I simply came to warn you. There is nothing you or I can do.”</p><p> </p><p>Marguerite tugged her arm desperately, her eyes brimming with tears, unwilling to hear what this man had to say. It wasn’t true, it couldn’t be. There had to be something they could do, something she could do. Bokra took her by the shoulders, a serious expression crossing his weathered features.</p><p> </p><p>“But I know someone who can save him. A man who calls himself Rannik. Only he has the power to save Roxton, but he will likely ask for a favour in return.”</p><p> </p><p>“Favour? What sort of favour?” she asked, slightly suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>“Rannik will need your help, Marguerite, there is a struggle approaching … a battle against two ancient forces. And you are crucial to the success of this battle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” said Marguerite in a baffled and surprised voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Marguerite, you are the Chosen One, Morrigan reincarnated, you have the power to switch the control!”</p><p> </p><p>“Control of what?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The Plateau of course!” exclaimed Bokra, making her start. “It’s your destiny to make a choice. You can take the power from Avalon, from the Protectors and give it to the Mordren, to Rannik.”</p><p> </p><p>Marguerite looked at him incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“Mordren! But he killed Veronica’s father, tried to kill her too. And she happens to be a Protector, or at least her mother is! Do you seriously believe I’d help him?”</p><p> </p><p>“You speak of a raving lunatic. Rannik is a good man, and the Plateau needs change. Those in Avalon can no longer manage it, are allowing it to waste away. The Mordren can right that!” said Bokra, his voice suddenly harsh.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t do that, not to Veronica, she’s like a sister to me. It would feel like betraying her!” exclaimed Marguerite, feeling very uncomfortable about this whole situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to save the man you love?” demanded Bokra, shaking her slightly. “Would you really risk his life for a girl <em>who</em> even to this day, still doesn’t trust you? A girl that thinks you would abandon your friends for gems and a way home. A girl who automatically blames you when something goes wrong. A girl who insists on looking for the worst in you!”</p><p> </p><p>Marguerite stared at him in shock. How could he know all that? He had just voiced all of her private fears that she still harboured for her friends. Fears of rejection, fears that even after everything they’d been through – everything she’d done for them – they still didn’t trust her, fears that they still saw her as a selfish, greedy pain in the ass. She cast her eyes to the ground, feeling exposed and vulnerable, feelings she hated.</p><p> </p><p>“Think, Marguerite,” he continued in a softer tone. “Think what you’re risking, John loves you–”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright!” she exclaimed. “I’ll do it, I’ll do whatever this Rannik wants … I can’t lose John. I’m nothing without him. Take me to him, take me to Rannik,” she said in a defeated voice, hating herself for doing this to Veronica. But what else could she do?</p><p> </p><p>Bokra squeezed her shoulders and smiled at her, happy with her decision.</p><p> </p><p>“Take my hand,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do it, Marguerite!” yelled a voice.</p><p> </p><p>The pair spun around to see a dishevelled Finn step out from behind a tree. Her crossbow aimed at Bokra’s chest. Instinctively, Marguerite took a step in front of him; he was, after all, her only hope to save John.</p><p> </p><p>“Finn, what are you doing here?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t trust him, Marguerite!” Was the girl’s answer.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about? Bokra’s here to help me.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a liar! All of it’s been a lie. His name isn’t Bokra, it’s Zoth, he’s the one that destroys the future!”</p><p> </p><p>Marguerite turned to him, backing off a few paces.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that true?” she demanded angrily. “Answer me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, this young woman is obviously mistaken. I exist to serve you, Marguerite,” Bokra answered with a chuckle. But the raven-haired heiress couldn’t help but notice that the smile didn’t spread to his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no mistake. I could never forget your face, you evil son of a bitch!” said Finn.</p><p> </p><p>Bokra shot the young girl a cold hard stare.</p><p> </p><p>“Marguerite, Finn, where are you!” screamed a distressed young voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Veronica!” gasped both women, Finn looking around for her friend.</p><p> </p><p>Both shared an anxious glance, Veronica sounded really frightened, her cry suggesting she was in pain as well. Finn was suddenly filled with guilt for not returning to the treehouse to check if her friend was alright.</p><p> </p><p>“Is John in danger?” Marguerite questioned, barely keeping her emotions in check.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“I want the truth!” yelled Marguerite.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! And if you don’t give Rannik what he wants, he will be killed!” bellowed Bokra/Zoth. “You have no choice, Marguerite, stand by Veronica and the Protectors and he dies! Is that what you really want?”</p><p> </p><p>“You planned all this, didn’t you?” said Finn. “You put Roxton in danger, so Marguerite would do what you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve had quite enough of your interference!” hissed Zoth. “Come, Marguerite, time is short and Rannik is notoriously impatient. Now, take my hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Bokra or Zoth, or whoever he was, had dropped all pretences now, laying bare his cold calculating heart, and his black soul – if demons actually possessed such things. Again, he offered his hand, but this time Marguerite recoiled from it. Disgusted by what he was demanding of her. She was unbearably torn by the decision presented to her, save Roxton or keep the control of the Plateau where it belonged. Why was it her decision? It wasn’t fair. An assortment of stolen kisses, playful banters, loving glances, and passionate arguments came streaming into her memory. <em>Some destiny indeed</em>, she thought angrily. To save a good man she must hand over great power to a force of evil. To protect her friend, and this bloody Plateau she must let the love of her life die.</p><p> </p><p>“Marguerite!” Finn’s startled voice interrupted her train of thought.</p><p> </p><p>Marguerite looked back at the young girl, apparently oblivious to the violet aura surrounding her body. But the heiress suddenly found it difficult to focus her attention. Roxton’s handsome face now preoccupied her thoughts; his dark wavy hair, his crooked smile, his dark green eyes that twinkled with mischief, even his eyebrows that had that delightful habit of lifting skyward when he flirted. Finn watched with a mixture of awe and alarm, as Marguerite’s expression became faraway, and the violet glow became stronger, eclipsing the older woman’s figure. With a painfully bright flash, both the light and Marguerite disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>“Marguerite!” Finn yelled again.</p><p> </p><p>“NO! It can’t be!” cried Zoth.</p><p> </p><p>Finn saw with some pleasure, that Zoth looked angry and distressed about Marguerite’s sudden departure. This was her chance to keep her promise, to put an end to Zoth once and for all. But something held her back, part of her wanted answers, to justify the lives lost because of this terrible creature. She held her crossbow steady and tried to keep a reign over a lifetimes’ worth of hate.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like your plan’s fallen through,” she observed smugly.</p><p> </p><p>“That is the second time you have gotten in my way, child,” hissed Zoth. “You will not live long enough to do it again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you anyway? Why are you here?” asked Finn, ignoring the threat.</p><p> </p><p>Zoth seemed to compose himself, drawing himself to his full height, his nostrils flared, and a small smile played on his lips. He cast his eyes up and down Finn’s body, as if trying to judge whether she was worthy to hear his story. Reluctantly, he seemed to decide that she was.</p><p> </p><p>“They granted me my freedom,” he said simply.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Mordren of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well like all good motives, they wanted something in return,” said Zoth waspishly.</p><p> </p><p>“And what was that exactly?” prompted Finn.</p><p> </p><p>“The Chosen One. She is the key you see, the one person that can sway the balance of power. Her choice will decide which side will conquer the other and gain control.”</p><p> </p><p>Finn remained silent, finding it difficult to get her head around things.</p><p> </p><p>“Morrigan was the first. Her birth started it all, changed everything, she’s the one that opened up new possibilities. Those of Avalon devised a plan … a plan to put their side in control. They gave Morrigan the love of a man. A man who would guide her judgment and put her on the path of good. In retaliation, the Mordren came to me. I was chosen to guide her judgement, and to lead her on another path. You see, Morrigan didn’t understand her fate any more than your friend, she thought she was destined to die to prevent the oncoming storm, and she was willing to do it. It was I who showed her the truth,<em> I</em> was the one who saved her from the druids who rose up against her, <em>I</em> was the one that told her how important she was!”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess, after gaining her trust, you kidnaped the man she loved, told her he was in danger and said the only way to save him was to help the Mordren.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, how very perceptive. So you do possess a brain, after all. Yes, that was the basic plan and it worked perfectly … almost.”</p><p> </p><p>“Almost?” said Finn.</p><p> </p><p>“Well after the Mordren had got what they wanted; they destroyed any trust Morrigan had in them by killing her lover anyway. In a rage, she banished me, setting me adrift in another dimension. Unable to punish the Mordren and consumed with grief, she succumbed to darkness, and let loose her wrath on the innocent, using the darker side of her powers. Eventually, she was captured by the same druids I had saved her from and sacrificed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why are you doing it again? Won’t the same things happen again?” said Finn.</p><p> </p><p>“My dear child, the Mordren have used other ways to influence the decisions made by each Chosen One, born from Morrigan’s bloodline, and all have failed. So why not go back to basics and get the desired result, and in so doing win myself my freedom.”</p><p> </p><p>Finn figured the story was over, and even if it wasn’t she didn’t care, she was sick of hearing him talk. He wasn’t going to give her the answers she wanted, because he hadn’t done any of those things yet, and she was going to make sure he never got the chance. Somehow, she felt that all her life had been building to this moment, that this was her role to play in the grand scheme of things, to rid the world of Zoth and save the future.</p><p> </p><p>“If its freedom you want then it’s freedom you’ll get!”</p><p> </p><p>At last, Finn fired her crossbow and was overjoyed when it struck Zoth in the chest. He staggered back a few paces, caught off guard by the sudden attack. But he did not drop dead to the ground as Finn had hoped, somehow, he regained his balance and stood up straight. To Finn’s horror, he grinned and removed the small metal bolt from his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you really think it would be that easy?” he asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marguerite materialized in another part of the Plateau, which came as a shock since she hadn’t been aware of her own departure. But before she could even try to fathom what had happened a commotion had her spinning. Across a large clearing, two men, clad in black, were struggling with a third figure … a third figure whose red shirt looked very familiar.</p><p> </p><p>“Roxton!” shrieked Marguerite.</p><p> </p><p>Her cry got the attention of all three men. In a flash, the two men in black produced two sharp daggers, one was placed at John’s throat, the other at his chest. Roxton was looking a little worse for wear; a wound on his arm was bleeding profusely, and an ugly bruise was forming on his jaw. Instinctively, Marguerite reached for her pistol, only to remember it wasn’t with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Marguerite?” croaked Roxton, confusion evident in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Get away from him!” yelled Marguerite.</p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, the men showed no sign of complying and stood rooted to the ground, their faces set, their weapons still fixed on Roxton.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want this man to live you will go to Rannik,” said the man holding the dagger at John’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>“The hell I will!” Marguerite shot back.</p><p> </p><p>Before anything else could be said, there was a strange sound from behind Marguerite. It sounded like a strong wind had suddenly picked up. At the same time, something started to suck at Marguerite’s clothes and hair. She whipped round to be confronted by a weird sight. Pulsating with a sapphire blue light and hanging in mid-air was … well, the only word for it was vortex. Spinning, twisting, and glowing with ripples of blue, it stirred up a mighty wind that reached out with invisible hands and plucked up anything not fixed down, drawing them into oblivion.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell?” Marguerite heard Roxton yelp.</p><p> </p><p>♠♠♠</p><p> </p><p>“Bloody hell!” cried Finn, as Zoth dropped the bolt onto the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Still grinning like a maniac, he took a step forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m going to enjoy this!” he said ecstatically.</p><p> </p><p>He raised both his hands and from them appeared a fireball as big as his head. Zoth pulled his hands back slightly then shoved some invisible force in the air. The fireball was launched through the air like a flaming canon ball. With a cry of fright, Finn leapt out of the way just in time as the tree behind her exploded. With her face pressed in the dirt, Finn could hear Zoth’s laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“You should be honoured,” he told her cheerfully. “It’s not often these powers are available to me. I better make good use of them while I still can.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that he shot a lightning bolt at her. But she had seen the attack coming this time and had rolled out of the way before the lightning struck the ground. Her body felt a small shock as the electricity tore a smouldering hole in the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Coward!” she yelled angrily. “I should’ve known you’d never take me on in a fair fight!”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re trying to goad me into some sort of fist fight, it’s not going to work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Afraid you might lose?” asked Finn, getting to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Hardly. Even without my temporary powers you would be no match for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then prove it!” demanded Finn. She knew this was her only chance of defeating him, however hopeless it may turn out to be. “Stop hiding behind your powers and face me like a human!”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” he replied smiling. “If that’s the way you want to die … so be it.”</p><p> </p><p>♠♠♠</p><p> </p><p>She gaped at the astounding sight spellbound. There was something very important about this, something inside Marguerite told her this, this was a doorway of some sort. But how could she possibly know that? Then from out of the vortex erupted an awful sound, the scream of a woman. NO! Not just any woman, it was Veronica, her cry cutting through Marguerite and Roxton like a sharp axe through a sapling. It took less than a second for Marguerite to realize that this could be a way to find Veronica, and it was becoming clear that the jungle-raised girl really needed help. Tearing her eyes away from the vortex, Marguerite turned to Roxton.</p><p> </p><p>“Go to her, Marguerite!” he yelled, answering her unspoken question.</p><p> </p><p>“What about you?” replied the heiress, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine!” Roxton barked stubbornly.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t leave you, John!” cried Marguerite.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to, Veronica needs you! Only <em>you</em> can help her!”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t do this! I can’t lose you!” yelled Marguerite, her eyes filling with tears. “They’ll kill you if I go!” she sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>“They’ll kill me no matter what you do. They have to … because they know I’d kill them for making you choose. This is more important than just my life, you know that! Now please, Marguerite, go to Veronica.”</p><p> </p><p>“Roxton!” It was almost a plea.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make me repeat myself again, Marguerite,” he warned sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“John, I lo–”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I love you too!”</p><p> </p><p>It took all of Marguerite’s courage to force her to break the gaze she held with the hunter and turn away from him. John watched as Marguerite leapt gracefully into the vortex and was swept away. Seconds later the vortex collapsed in on itself and disappeared as well. As he stared at the place where she had stood, John couldn’t help but fear he would never see his Marguerite again.</p><p> </p><p>♠♠♠</p><p> </p><p>Veronica screamed with pain, the trion was like fire against her skin. She was blinded by an intense golden light. And then all at once, when she was close to letting go of the trion, the pain stopped, the burning heat switched to numbing cold and the light began to dim and darken. Before Veronica could work out what had caused the change, she was enveloped by darkness. But she did not lose consciousness, much to her surprise, but felt herself falling. And she wondered for a brief second if the floorboards had finally given way, and that she would soon embrace death. But the end did not come, and the fall continued, forcing Veronica to reassess the situation.</p><p> </p><p>Quite suddenly, she felt her feet touch solid ground. Her body swayed as she was strangely overcome by a wave of dizziness. The darkness all around Veronica changed again, the air became thick and pale. Veronica found herself surrounded by fog. Veronica looked down at herself and was astonished to discover that her brief jungle outfit had been replaced by a snow-white robe. It was not like the drab shapeless robes normally found on the Plateau. This was crafted of soft, fine material and moulded itself to Veronica’s voluptuous figure. The young woman gazed at the fine piece of clothing in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a slight draft around her feet, Veronica pulled the garment up a few inches and found her boots missing and in their place a set of decorative, open-toed sandals. Utterly confused, Veronica searched her surroundings. Shapes were beginning to emerge from the fog, tall broad shapes – perhaps slabs of stone – formed a circle around the jungle beauty. Without warning, the fog began to thin out slightly giving Veronica a clear view of the area. She was stood in a large oval courtyard, the perimeter of which was lined by huge standing stones. Etched into these ancient stones were faded symbols, that looked vaguely familiar to Veronica. These were the only clues to Veronica’s location since the fog still lingered beyond the stone circle, blocking out everything else. If only Marguerite was here, she thought to herself, she would be able to translate that writing and work out where we are.</p><p> </p><p>“Where am I?” she said out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you know?” asked a voice that made her jump.</p><p> </p><p>From behind a stone directly in front of her, appeared a man. He was young, about her age, his dark hair was slicked back, his grey eyes sharp and cold, and he was dressed in a similar robe as her own, only his was jet black. There was something very familiar about him that put Veronica on edge. His arms were clasped behind his back as he strolled casually toward her.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Avalon,” he announced.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are– Avalon?” gasped Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>“Part of it anyway,” he answered in a bored voice. “A safe harbour from the storm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” she demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Rannik, son of Sabra, and leader of the Mordren.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mordren?” said Veronica with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not every day I get to exchange pleasantries with the murderer of my father,” said Rannik, stopping a few feet from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Father! You mean your–”</p><p> </p><p>“I must say I was expecting something a little more impressive,” said Rannik, regarding their surroundings and ignoring Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on? Why are we here?” prompted Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t you worked it out yet?” Rannik sneered.</p><p> </p><p>At Veronica’s scowl, the insolent young man rolled his eyes to the heavens and decided to take pity on the clueless girl.</p><p> </p><p>“If you had been paying attention, you would know that the Plateau is a powerful force of creation, the source of life, as my father put it. And to maintain that power it must renew itself. And another cycle of life is brewing as I speak, soon to burst forth with all its might. That’s where you and I come in.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“We share a bond, Veronica, we are tied together by this Plateau. It is our duty to direct the new power into the universe and fight to control it. This bond we share, has linked our ancestors together for thousands of years. You see, when you killed my father his title, his power passed to me. And with him dead, your mother’s power passed to you, making you the new Protector. That’s why she didn’t come to you, she no longer holds the gift.”</p><p> </p><p>Rannik smiled at Veronica’s stunned expression.</p><p> </p><p>“So here we are. Outside the storm rages, but here in Avalon, a place out of time, we are safe, and our two forces come to clash again. You fight for control, to restore the natural balance. I fight to begin a new order of things, a new way of life. And I have a feeling that the Mordren will get what they have longed for.”</p><p> </p><p>In the wink of an eye, Rannik thrust his hands forward with alarming tenacity, hurling a ball of flames toward Veronica. Instinctively, she threw up her own hands to protect herself, however useless it would be. But the instant her hands shielded her face, something happened. A gold shimmering, transparent disc appeared in front of her body, the fire ball collided with the disc with a gong and the flames sizzled and died. The disc faded and disappeared. Veronica was stunned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh very good! Nicely deflected!” applauded Rannik enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>He cast his eyes unashamedly up and down Veronica’s body, taking in every curve, and lingering on her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a shame that fate has pitted us against each other. I think I could learn to like you, and what a team we could make,” said Rannik with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica shot him a revolted look, which he returned with a wicked grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Come, Veronica, let’s see what else you’ve got. What other powers did you inherit from your line?” he challenged.</p><p> </p><p>Something deep and instinctive seemed to take over, like an ancient knowledge stirring into life. A surge of power, that felt both foreign and familiar, bloomed in Veronica’s chest and slowly spread through her body. Now Veronica understood what it meant to be the Protector. Now she could feel the power of her ancestors. Without a moment’s thought she raised her palm and fired a beam of light at Rannik’s head, it streaked across the courtyard like a golden comet, which he deftly sidestepped. He chuckled appreciatively.</p><p> </p><p>“It would seem I’ve riled you up, Protector, but you’ll have to try harder than that,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>In unison they each took aim again.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica fired a second beam of gold light.</p><p> </p><p>Rannik shot off a streak of black that pulsed with a purple glow.</p><p> </p><p>The rays of energy struck each other with a small mid-air explosion.</p><p> </p><p>The shock wave nearly knocked both Veronica and Rannik off their feet.</p><p> </p><p>The combat continued, the final battle begun, but with every attack there was an equal counterattack. Neither Veronica nor Rannik could overpower the other, not even for a second. Neither would admit that the fight was futile, impossible to win. It was like fighting your own reflection. Panting from the effort they paused to catch their breath. A smile played on Rannik’s face as Veronica glared at him defiantly.</p><p> </p><p>“A worthy opponent at last. How gratifying.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you think you’re going to get power of the Plateau then you’re sorely mistaken!” spat Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well I’ve come a little more prepared than you have. A lifetime of training and such. But Mummy Protector saw fit for you to have a normal childhood,” Rannik mocked. “And what good has it done you? You’ll be lucky to leave this place alive.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Veronica’s turn to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you expect to kill me? We’re equally matched in every way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Surely you can’t be so naive?” chuckled Rannik. “You hold the trion, you must know its meaning.”</p><p> </p><p>At Veronica’s blank expression, Rannik roared with laughter. Veronica felt most perturbed, she didn’t like being ignorant about something so important to her. Self-consciously, she looked at the pendant still clutched in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Tis a battle against two forces, Veronica, but for either side to overthrow the other, a third party must join the game. The trion, the third ‘stone’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” asked Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be me,” spoke a voice.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica turned to her left, Rannik turned to his right. From behind a standing stone set between the two, emerged a woman. The woman was very beautiful and seemed to radiate with an ethereal glow. A wild mane of ebony curls tumbled down her slim shoulders, large grey eyes turned first to Veronica and then to Rannik. She was dressed in a gauzy, purple gown that looked vaguely Celtic, strange silver symbols surrounded the V-shaped neckline and the cuffs.</p><p> </p><p>“Marguerite!” gasped Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>The woman came to a stop, putting herself between Veronica and Rannik.</p><p> </p><p>“Marguerite, how did you get here? Why are you dressed like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s here to embrace her destiny,” said Rannik, sinking into a bow. “That’s all that matters.”</p><p> </p><p>Marguerite turned to him and smiled serenely. This concerned Veronica slightly, she looked like she was in a trance or something.</p><p> </p><p>“My Lady, have you made your choice?” Rannik asked, somewhat triumphantly, Veronica noted.</p><p> </p><p>“I have,” said Marguerite, glancing between Veronica and Rannik.</p><p> </p><p>“And what is your decision?” said Rannik with a confident grin.</p><p> </p><p>Marguerite turned to the young man and smiled broadly. To which Rannik responded with a gloating expression, sure his victory was inevitable.</p><p> </p><p>“I choose …”</p><p> </p><p>She paused for a long time, for dramatic effect no doubt.</p><p> </p><p>“The Protectors.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” exclaimed Rannik.</p><p> </p><p>Marguerite backed away until she was standing at Veronica’s side, giving the blonde a reassuring nod. Veronica almost sighed in relief, Marguerite was perfectly normal and better still, she was here to help her. She felt a sudden surge of affection for the older woman.</p><p> </p><p>“The truth is out, Rannik, I know of your little scheme.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what this decision will cost you?” said Rannik fiercely. “The life of the man. The one you love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Roxton!” muttered Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>Marguerite’s jaw stiffened. Veronica saw a terrible sadness, shining through her large grey eyes. For a moment at least, until she mastered the emotion and swept it aside.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you really save him if I chose otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>Rannik looked ready to retort, when there was a sudden and almighty clap of thunder that seemed to shake the courtyard itself. Veronica nearly leapt out of her skin, Rannik also looked shaken. Only Marguerite remained calm and composed.</p><p> </p><p>“The storm is at its climax; the new cycle is upon us. So let’s be done with it … Veronica, take my hand,” said Marguerite.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica did as she was told, still unsure what was to come next. And so they faced down the Mordren leader, the Protector and the Chosen One, sisters united, determined to defeat Rannik and restore balance to the Plateau. As one, they released their combined powers which collided with Rannik’s force of energy. And so the true battle had begun, the fate of the Plateau resting on its outcome.</p><p> </p><p>♠♠♠</p><p> </p><p>Finn tumbled through the air and crashed to the jungle floor. Zoth was already advancing on her again. <em>God he’s strong</em>, she thought, <em>unnaturally strong</em>. A glint of light caught her eye and she turned her head to investigate. <em>A sword!</em> If Veronica had been there to see it, she would have recognized it as a sacred sword to a tribe of female warriors, a sword said to have magical powers; legend told that a true warrior could summon it when she was in trouble. Not pausing to wonder where it had come from, Finn snatched it up. She twisted her body and raised the weapon just as Zoth pounced on her. With amazing ease the blade slipped through his ribcage and pierced his heart – <em>if he has one</em> – in a matter of seconds. He gave a strangled cry, whether it was of pain or shock Finn couldn’t be sure. He looked down at the sword embedded in his chest then turned to Finn, who was still crushed beneath him. His face was frozen with horror and disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“What have you done?” he rasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Saved the future!” Finn cried triumphantly.</p><p> </p><p>Just then a blue-black vortex appeared in the sky above Zoth and Finn. As thunder roared overhead and the pale sky turned ebony a great wind picked up and the girl and the demon were sucked into the vortex. Seconds later, as the world seemed to fall apart, the vortex crumbled into nothingness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aaaaarrrrggh!” yelled Malone and Challenger, as the time ripple spewed them out, quite some distance above the ground.</p><p> </p><p>They toppled through the air, eyes screwed shut, clutching desperately to each other. Falling, falling, falling ... <strong>THUD!</strong> Something fairly soft seemed to break their fall. Scarcely able to believe it, they opened their eyes. “Oh dear,” muttered George. Oh dear, indeed. It seemed their fall had been broken by two men ... two men who, <em>ahem</em>, had been knocked out cold by the impact.</p><p> </p><p>“Outstanding!” cried a familiar voice. “You two sure know how to make an entrance!”</p><p> </p><p>Malone and Challenger looked up to see the ecstatic face of none other than Lord John Roxton staring back at them. He was sporting a few injuries and was tied to a tree but otherwise looked in fine condition, and simply thrilled to see them. Malone and Challenger rolled off the two unconscious men and got to their feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Friends of yours?” asked Ned, raising his eyebrows at the hunter.</p><p> </p><p>“Friends? No, just simple acquaintances, nothing more,” returned Roxton wryly.</p><p> </p><p>“Same old Roxton, always getting into trouble,” said Malone with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Challenger bent over the young lord to untie his restraints.</p><p> </p><p>“Good to see you, Neddy-boy, and you, Challenger. Got here just in the nick of time, they were arguing over whether they should kill me now or later.”</p><p> </p><p>As Roxton got to his feet there was a loud clap of thunder overhead, and the sky was turning ominously black. The hunter glanced upwards briefly.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright, old man?” asked George, laying a hand on John’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing that can’t be fixed,” grinned John.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Marguerite, I thought she was with you?” said Challenger. Roxton’s face instantly sobered, he even seemed to pale slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“To be honest I don’t know. She’s involved with this somehow,” he nodded at the steadily darkening sky. “She and Veronica.”</p><p> </p><p>“Veronica?!” yelped Ned.</p><p> </p><p>“It has something to do with the Protectors, and the Mordren. Something about power and control.”</p><p> </p><p>“Protectors, Mordren ... what are you talking about?” said Ned.</p><p> </p><p>“Best leave explanations to later, we have more pressing problems at hand,” interjected George.</p><p> </p><p>The professor was peering up at the blackened sky that seemed ... no it couldn’t be ... surely not ... the sky seemed to be sinking! A solid black mass, like a giant storm cloud was slowly collapsing around them. The men gaped at it in wonder and horror.</p><p> </p><p>“Bloody hell!” breathed Roxton.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother of science!” cried George.</p><p> </p><p>There was nowhere to turn, no escape. The visionary, the journalist and the hunter were hopelessly trapped. The regular jungle sounds changed suddenly. Monkey’s shrieked in terror. Birds took flight screeching their alarm and trying to escape the blackness falling over them. All over the jungle animals were protesting, crying out for mercy. It was chilling to hear. Unconsciously, the men each took a step closer to each other. The world around them was falling apart ... the world was at an end. Before any last words could part their lips, the men were enveloped by a shroud of darkness. With a colossal roar of some unimaginable beast, all light was extinguished, all life engulfed by an ebony mantle. Blackness. Cold, unrelenting, and impenetrable. Blackness. It blinded, smothered, and absorbed all sound. Set adrift on a sable ocean with no sensation, no sound, no company, nothing but blackness. The loneliness was overwhelming. It made you want to scream. But that was no longer possible, for there was no voice, no mouth ... no body. Just a conscious awareness of existing without matter. <em>Perhaps this is hell</em>, the mind of a race thought grimly.</p><p> </p><p>And then through the darkness appeared a speck of light, dim and faraway. The last ray of hope. It grew stronger, brighter ... fuelled by some unseen force. Brighter, stronger, bigger. Brighter, stronger, bigger. And then silently the orb of light exploded, extending into the far reaches of space, melting the black mantle. It overpowered everything and burned white hot returning order to the universe.</p><p> </p><p>♠♠♠</p><p> </p><p>Sunlight tugged open their weary eyelids, coaxing them into consciousness. With a groan, Lord John Roxton sat up, shielding his eyes from the unyielding sun. The storm had passed, the Plateau was back to normal. Around him, his companions were stirring. John looked down at his hands and wiggled his fingers, rejoicing that he could feel such a simple act. He gazed over at Challenger who was already standing and dusting himself down. Malone returned his gaze, in a confused sort of way.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” he croaked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not entirely sure, but at least we’re back at the treehouse,” answered Challenger.</p><p> </p><p>John and Malone’s heads snapped skyward to confirm the professor’s statement. In all the confusion, they hadn’t noticed their surroundings. Sure enough, as impossible as it seemed, they had found their way back at the treehouse. And after what they had been through what a wonderful sight it was to behold. The two men looked at each other and laughed with relief. They were home, and everything was going to be alright. Following Challenger’s example, they got to their feet and looked around. Everything seemed to be intact, exactly as they had left it. Since the change in circumstances, John and George were able to welcome Malone properly. But the handshakes and comradery were barely over, when there was a strange flash of purple light, and out of nowhere appeared Marguerite. Without even looking at them, she swayed on the spot and collapsed in a dead faint.</p><p> </p><p>“Marguerite!” screamed Roxton, bolting to her side.</p><p> </p><p>He dropped to his knees beside her and pulled her limp form onto his lap. He felt her forehead, no fever but she was slightly clammy. His heart was gripped by fear, drumming madly against his chest, and he suddenly found it difficult to breathe. Challenger and Malone now joined him, looking just as concerned. The professor bent over her for a moment, and felt her pulse, frowning as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with her, George?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure, let’s get her upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxton obligingly, scooped up his lady and made for the elevator, not bothering to check whether his friends were following. A short trip later and the men were stepping into the main area of the treehouse. John made to move in the direction of Marguerite’s bedroom but was stopped in his tracks by a loud groan. Malone, being the only one still armed, took out his pistol and crept forward to investigate. Something out of view nearly tripped the young man up.</p><p> </p><p>“Summerlee!” exclaimed Ned. The other two men rushed to Malone’s side. The sight of Arthur Summerlee sprawled out on the floor had them reeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Could someone please remind me,” croaked the old professor, “which infernal idiot, put me in the jar?”</p><p> </p><p>Summerlee eased himself into a sitting position to reveal a few broken pieces of glass that had cut his back. Challenger dropped to one knee and grabbed his old friend by the shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Arthur! Is it <em>really</em> you?” cried George.</p><p> </p><p>“Of<em> course</em> it’s me, you silly fool!”</p><p> </p><p>George let out a bark of laughter and embraced the old man. A few minutes later, Ned helped both of them to their feet. The reporter also hugged the professor until Roxton cleared his throat impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I’m not delighted to see you again, Professor, but Marguerite …”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t you worry about Marguerite, John, she’ll be fine. She simply needs some rest to regain her strength,” Summerlee reassured.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you ...?” John’s voice trailed away in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Unlike the rest of you, I know a little more about what’s been going on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, where’s Veronica?” asked Ned suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>“For that matter, where’s Finn?” added Challenger.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” said Malone and Summerlee in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you two have a lot to catch up on,” said George. “Arthur, I thought you said you knew more about what’s going on?” he added gloatingly.</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” bristled Summerlee. “I happen to know that Veronica is presently in Avalon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where?” said Ned.</p><p> </p><p>“Not to worry, Ned, all shall be revealed,” said Challenger amiably, clapping the journalist on the shoulder. “Roxton, why don’t you get Marguerite settled, while I tend to Summerlee.”</p><p> </p><p>The hunter didn’t need telling twice, he swiftly left the room, holding his precious cargo closer to his body. Once in Marguerite’s bedroom, he gently lay her on the bed. He sat down beside her and smoothed down a stray lock of hair. Despite what Summerlee had told him, he still couldn’t relax and wouldn’t any time soon, not until she opened her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>♠♠♠</p><p> </p><p>Far away in another place, in another time, in another bedroom, someone else was stirring. Finn opened her eyes and smothered a yawn with her fist. She gazed around her. She was in a large stone room that was lavishly furnished. Drawn around her small wooden bed were silk drapes, blue, her favourite colour. She smiled as she glanced up at a shelf on the wall where her old stuffed Lion was perched. A shaft of light poured through a single window. Someone called her name, but Finn remained in bed. She was trying to recall her dream. It had been a good one, she had travelled into the past and met a band of strange people. What were their names again? Finn couldn’t remember anymore. They had been nice and brave and had rescued her from a bad place, she could not remember where exactly, things were becoming murky. It had seemed so real.</p><p> </p><p>“Finn!” called a voice from the door.</p><p> </p><p>A woman clad in leather armour, entered the room. She had long gold hair and kind blue eyes. The small jewelled dagger sheathed at her belt proclaimed her status as a brave Amazon warrior, one of the finest champions in the village. Her fists came to rest on her hips and she frowned at the girl in the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t get up soon you’re going to miss the ceremony,” she said. “Or have you forgotten already that today you join your fellow sisters and become a warrior.”</p><p> </p><p>“I had a strange dream,” said Finn.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you can tell me about it after you get dressed, now come on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Mother, I’ll be ready in a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>♠♠♠</p><p> </p><p>Veronica embraced her mother ecstatically, scarcely able to believe it was happening. They were stood in a great marble hall that was much like a throne room. Just a few moments earlier she had wandered in here quite by accident, only to be welcomed by Abigail Layton and an assortment of Avatars dressed in pale robes. After the battle in the courtyard, she had been enveloped in blackness only to arrive in a grand corridor moments later.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Veronica! You don’t know how happy I am,” said Abigail, in a voice choked with emotion.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew I would find you again,” said Veronica, with equal emotion.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so proud of you, Veronica, you fulfilled your duty as Protector. I knew you could do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mother, there’s so much I want to ask you,” Veronica began, only to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat.</p><p> </p><p>Mother and daughter broke apart to see that they had been joined by a tall, older man with grey hair dressed in white robes. He offered his hand to Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>“Veronica, sweetheart, this is my adviser, Darius,” Abigail introduced the man.</p><p> </p><p>“Delighted to meet you again, Veronica. Although technically I’m your advisor now,” smiled Darius.</p><p> </p><p>“Mine?” said Veronica, slightly confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes as the new Protector you must take your rightful place in Avalon. As advisor, I will help you to prepare for the future, guide you with the your newly instated duties and help you train the next generation,” informed Darius brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean I can’t go back to the treehouse?” said Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, certainly not, your place is here now, among your people.”</p><p> </p><p>Veronica turned to her mother who avoided her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me, Veronica, we must have a celebration to mark this momentous occasion,” Darius offered his hand again.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, wait a minute!” interjected Veronica. “Mother, being reunited with you is all I’ve ever wanted. But ... I can’t stay here ... you know I can’t ... this isn’t my home; the treehouse is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Surely you can’t be serious?” chuckled Darius.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd around them began to talk among themselves, clearly upset by Veronica’s proclamation, the lofty chamber made their voices buzz and hum like angry bees. A few angry outbursts carried over the echoing hum.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to me, Veronica,” started Darius, speaking in a tone that suggested he was explaining something complicated to a small child.</p><p> </p><p>“No you listen!” snapped Veronica. “I understand that a Protector has responsibilities, and I’m not turning away from them. But I won’t give up my home, or the family I’ve made. I’m living proof that a Protector doesn’t have to grow up in Avalon to do her duty.” She turned to her mother, who was smiling with pride.</p><p> </p><p>“I know where my place is, and it isn’t here. But I’m not abandoning you. If you need me, or if the Plateau is in trouble I’ll be here ... I’m sorry, but I won’t give up my life, there’s more to me than just Protector.”</p><p> </p><p>“But–” Darius looked ready to argue.</p><p> </p><p>“You heard the Protector,” said Abigail in a loud voice. “She has made her decision. And her word is law.”</p><p> </p><p>As one Abigail, Darius and the crowd put a closed fist to their heart and then saluted Veronica by putting the back of their fist to their forehead. In a lower voice, meant only for her daughter’s ears Abigail added:</p><p> </p><p>“I only wish I’d been brave enough to make a similar decision when I was in your position.”</p><p> </p><p>Abigail led Veronica away then, to answer all her questions and explain more about the storm and the Plateau and being a Protector. The people of Avalon watched as mother and daughter left arm in arm, leaving a stunned silence behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“You know ...” said a very old man to Darius. “That girl reminds me of her great grandmother, she had a mind of her own as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do shut up, Eneas,” muttered Darius, to which the old man chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>♠♠♠</p><p> </p><p>Marguerite stirred, at last, her eyes fluttered open and tried to focus on her surroundings. Her head was killing her, and she was more than a little confused about what had happened. Had it all been just a dream? Marguerite couldn’t be sure. Where was she? <em>Focus Marguerite</em>, she told herself, <em>it’s just a headache get over it</em>. Did she really abandon John? <em>Oh God, John!</em> Where was he? Was he still alive or had the Mordren killed him already? She had to find out, she had to find him, save him if she could!</p><p> </p><p>“John?” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, I’m here, love,” said a voice.</p><p> </p><p>Marguerite focused on the voice and quickly found John’s handsome face peering down at her. Marguerite bolted upright and threw her arms around his neck; he was a little surprised but none the less thrilled by her actions and hugged her tightly to his body. He pressed a kiss to her hair and breathed in her delicious fragrance. Her trembling form was like a kick in the gut to Roxton and he held her even closer to comfort her. After several moments, she pulled back to look him in the face. She caressed his bruised and swollen jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“You look awful,” she said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You look wonderful,” returned Roxton.</p><p> </p><p>John leaned forward and kissed her lovingly on the forehead. Her smile faltered and her eyes filled with tears, the traumatic day had broken her resolve at last. The hunter embraced his lady again, stroking her back to soothe her as she cried against his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have to explain further for her to understand what he meant. He was sorry for forcing her to choose Veronica over him, sorry for making her abandon him. It had been agony to watch her turn away and disappear like that, knowing that he would probably die and never see her again. Marguerite shuddered, as if she had just read his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I had lost you,” she said, her voice muffled against his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Never!” he replied forcefully. He pulled back again and fixed her with a steady gaze. “I’m not going anywhere ... you’re stuck with me.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and kissed him; a long hard passionate kiss that expressed her feelings better than any words could describe. When at last they broke apart both were breathless. John’s face broke into a broad grin. Amused by his cocky smile, Marguerite leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?” John asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Much better, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well enough to go upstairs?”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose so,” answered Marguerite, hiding her disappointment. She was enjoying their private moment together.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a surprise for you,” said Roxton.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I hate surprises.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I think you’ll like this one, come with me.” He stood as he spoke, pulling Marguerite with him.</p><p> </p><p>He stood there for a few seconds, just holding her hands making sure she wasn’t going to faint again. Satisfied, he led the way to the bedroom door, gallantly pulling aside the silk curtain that hung in the doorway to let Marguerite pass. A brilliant smile lit her features and she dipped into a curtsy in thanks, to which Roxton responded with a gracious bow. Marguerite laughed as she stepped into the small hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a silly fool, Roxton, but I love you anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxton’s footsteps suddenly faltered, Marguerite turned to see why. His smile had suddenly disappeared, replaced by an anxious expression. His change in mood made Marguerite nervous and she quickly gazed about checking for signs of danger, anything that could explain his tension.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it John?” she asked softly. “Is something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“No ... everything is fine ... it’s just that ... I want ... before we go upstairs I ...” he took a deep breath and summoned his courage. “I wanted to ask you a question.”</p><p> </p><p>Marguerite stiffened slightly, she tried not to, but it was impossible to overcome. What sort of question did he want to ask? Did he suddenly want to delve into her sordid past? And if he did, could she really answer truthfully? Could she really risk that? He may not be able to accept her secrets. What if it was about her childhood? He knew how painful it was for her to talk about it, surely he wouldn’t bring the subject up again? She licked her lips nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you can ask me anything?” she said, not sure if she was lying or not.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’ll give me a straight answer?” he asked uncertainly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she replied diffidently.</p><p> </p><p>“No beating around the bush, or stalling, just a straightforward answer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise?”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise.”</p><p> </p><p>John took another deep breath, with some difficulty, Marguerite noted in confusion. He was still on edge and Marguerite couldn’t understand why. She prepared herself for whatever probing question was about to come, and he seemed to prepare himself for whatever question he was about to ask. He slipped his hands into his pockets and brought his gaze up to hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Marry me?” he blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” she said, he had said it so quickly, she hadn’t heard him clearly.</p><p> </p><p>In one long stride, he reached her. His face was deadly serious, his eyes anxious. He pulled his hands out of his pockets, keeping one clenched. He dropped to one knee and took Marguerite by the hand. With the other, he held up a gold ring, with an oval-shaped sapphire set in its centre. The heiress gazed at the hunter and the ring in shocked disbelief. <em>This can’t be happening</em>, she told herself, <em>it just can’t be.</em></p><p> </p><p>“John?” she whispered, her voice trembling.</p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering if you would do me the great pleasure in becoming my wife?”</p><p> </p><p>“John, do you know what you’re doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um ... I think I just asked you to marry me. And you’re stalling,” he added with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“But are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, I’ve never been this sure about anything before. I love you, Marguerite, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Marguerite, I refuse to accept no as an answer, if I have to sit here like this all night to change your mind ...” his voice trailed off, his brow creasing in confusion. “Wait! What did you say?” Marguerite rolled her eyes and let out a dramatic sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“I said yes, you silly idiot!”</p><p> </p><p>With a delighted whoop, John leapt to his feet, grabbing Marguerite by the waist, and twirling her around. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Marguerite giggled and kissed his scratchy cheek. After a few moments, John set her down, his hands firmly fixed to her waist. He dipped his head and captured her lips, a second passionate kiss passed between them. When they broke apart, they pressed their foreheads together and grinned at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” said John pulling back.</p><p> </p><p>He took Marguerite’s hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. Once it was in place, he brought her hand to his lips. Marguerite took a closer look at the ring; it certainly was beautiful and exquisitely made.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you get this?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The pirate treasure, I snatched it when you weren’t looking.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’ve held onto it all this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Never leave the treehouse without it,” grinned Roxton.</p><p> </p><p>“So was this your big surprise?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I have another surprise, if you just follow me, my Lady.”</p><p> </p><p>Taking her by the hand, Roxton led his future wife up the stairs to a very pleasant surprise ... a recently returned professor who was currently moaning about glass jars. As the couple entered the common room, Marguerite’s eyes fell upon the familiar whiskered face of Arthur Summerlee.</p><p> </p><p>“SUMMERLEE!” she shrieked joyfully, running across the room to embrace the botanist.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, my dear,” he greeted her enthusiastically. “It’s good to be home!”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve missed you so much, where have you been?”</p><p> </p><p>“Recently, I’ve been living as a beetle. Not a pleasant experience, I assure you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what about me?” said Ned.</p><p> </p><p>“Malone!” she cried, throwing herself into the reporter’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Marguerite, you can let go now,” said Ned, minutes later, his voice a little strained. “Seriously, Marguerite, you’re kind of choking me!”</p><p> </p><p>Marguerite released Ned and flashed Roxton with a dazzling smile, silently thanking him for his surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a lovely ring, Marguerite,” remarked Summerlee. “Is it new?” he asked, giving the hunter a knowing smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It is in fact!” she replied, holding up her hand to show off her ring better. “John and I are engaged!”</p><p> </p><p>“Marvellous!” cried Challenger.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful! Congratulations!” said Summerlee, hugging the heiress again.</p><p> </p><p>“Engaged?!” said Malone in shock. “I’ve only been gone for a few months. Geez, Roxton, you move fast!”</p><p> </p><p>Roxton gave a bark of laughter and replied:</p><p> </p><p>“Certainly, if you consider three years as moving fast!”</p><p> </p><p>♠♠♠</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it was the end of the world.”</p><p> </p><p>Veronica recounted her experiences with her mother. Abigail had taken her daughter to her private chambers in the upper levels of what she called the White Temple, which reminded Veronica of a medieval palace. Abigail’s private chamber was large and beautiful, with a high ceiling, the furniture was grand and elegant, and the room led out to an exquisite balcony that overlooked snow-white buildings, and green picturesque land all cloaked in a fine mist. Abigail laughed at her daughter’s comment.</p><p> </p><p>“It <em>was</em> the end of the world, my dear. The end of one cycle and the beginning of a new one.”</p><p> </p><p>Veronica gazed at her mother thoughtfully. Abigail Layton had changed very little since Veronica had seen her last. Her hair was still golden blond, presently tied up in an elaborate fashion, she still possessed a slim curved figure, her face was perhaps a little lined and her complexion a little paler, but she was still the same beautiful woman that had parted with her only child over eleven years ago.</p><p> </p><p>“And you know, only those who live on the Plateau are aware that something odd has happened,” continued Abigail.</p><p> </p><p>“Really!” exclaimed Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, and in a few weeks, they will have forgotten about it as well. It’s just the way of things, it prevents mass panic.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still find this all difficult to understand,” Veronica admitted ruefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, let me help you understand. The Plateau is a powerful source of creation, but to maintain such intense power it must go through cycles of renewal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Rannik explained that part,” said Veronica. Abigail continued as if she hadn’t been interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“And for a very long time, these cycles came and went without any guidance. Which wasn’t exactly a good thing. Left to itself the power of the Plateau can mindlessly overwhelm, even destroy, whatever it has created before (hence the extinction of the dinosaurs). So the Protectors learned how to focus and control the Plateau’s power. When the Plateau reaches the end of one cycle of creation the Protector guides it to the next cycle, preserving and protecting what has gone before.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the line of Mordren exists to usurp that power for themselves. They want to disrupt the natural order of things,” added Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” nodded Abigail.</p><p> </p><p>“So ... what will happen now?” asked Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, tomorrow you shall return to your friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“So soon, but I’ve only just found you!”</p><p> </p><p>Abigail smiled reassuringly and patted Veronica’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“And you will be able to visit me whenever you wish. But it is important that you return to the treehouse, your friends will worry. Besides as Protector, it is your duty to show them the way home,” explained Abigail.</p><p> </p><p>“What! How?”</p><p> </p><p>“The stone structure that awakened your memories, the place where your father ... is buried. It will take you to the outside world and take your friends home. It’s a doorway you see.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’ve walked through there a dozen times, and so have the others ... and nothing has ever happened,” objected Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah but you see, your friends couldn’t leave until they fulfilled their destiny, now that they have, nothing else binds them to the Plateau. They are free to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you don’t know how happy this will make them, I can’t wait to see Finn’s face when I tell her about all this, she’ll love to see what the outside world looks like.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid that’s not possible,” said Abigail, smiling sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? Is Finn alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, she’s fine. But she also had a role to play in today’s events. She has also fulfilled her destiny and she has returned to the future, only it is a future not destroyed by Zoth’s war. Finn is where she belongs now, in a clean world with her family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will I ever see her again?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid not, my darling, but I assure you she is happy.”</p><p> </p><p>♠♠♠</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye, darling, take care of yourself. Visit me soon,” said Abigail as she released her daughter from a fierce hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise I will,” answered Veronica. “I love you, Mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>The women turned to the adviser Darius, and a group of other important figures who had come to see Veronica off.</p><p> </p><p>“Farewell, Lady Veronica, it was a pleasure meeting you again,” he said awkwardly, shaking her hand. “I only wish I could persuade you–”</p><p> </p><p>“Darius!” warned Abigail, as Veronica frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“But as you say, times must change … for the better, I hope. Now, if we have to contact you–”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll summon me using the trion, yes, I remember,” she interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready to go, sweetheart?” asked Abigail.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Uh, how do I ...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tune into your power and think of the treehouse, it’s a simple as that,” explained Abigail.</p><p> </p><p>Mother and daughter shared one last smile before Veronica vanished in a flash of golden light. Abigail Layton stood there for several minutes watching the space where her child had stood, before following the others out of the chamber.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you Lockdown for making the creation of this chapter, and those that follow, possible.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While the Layton women were getting reacquainted in Avalon, back at the treehouse our explorers were gathered around the dining table in the common area, swapping stories of their latest adventures. Challenger, Roxton, and Marguerite took it in turns to explain to Malone all that they had learned about Thomas and Abigail Layton, about the Protectors, and their first encounter with the Mordren. Challenger recalled their adventure into the future, to New Amazonia, and their meeting with Finn. In turn, Malone recounted some stories of his solo adventures since leaving the treehouse. They discussed what had happened to each of them after encountering the time ripples, Roxton with his run-in with the conquistadors and Challenger with his terrifying visit to the year 4666. Malone explained that he’d been running for his life from head-hunters, when he lost his footing on the uneven terrain and tripped headlong down a steep hillside. Just as the reporter thought he would surely break his neck he’d suddenly found himself in the dazzling brightness of the distant future. Marguerite, feeling decidedly uncomfortable and guilty about the day’s events, omitted the murderous druids and her ancestor saviour from her own account, stating simply that she’d been chased by a t-rex before her confrontation with the Bokra imposter. The entire time she was talking, she could feel Roxton’s eyes boring into the side of her head; like usual, he could tell when she wasn’t being entirely honest. <em>I’ll tell John the rest later, when we’re alone</em>, she silently vowed. For now, at least, she wasn’t ready to tell the others the full story. Of all the things they discussed, by far the most interesting topic of conversation was what Summerlee had to share.</p><p> </p><p>He admitted, apologetically, that already the finer details of his experience were growing vague in his mind, as each minute ticked by. It was as if some unseen force was willing him to forget the circumstances surrounding his disappearance, and his absence for the past few years. He remembered next to nothing of his time as a beetle, just that it had been unpleasant. Before then, he could recall being in a large, beautiful greenhouse which he had, at first, mistaken for the Botanical Gardens in London. He knew he’d spent time trying to reach out and send his friends a message but couldn’t remember enough to say how or what he’d done to achieve such a feat. And he was adamant, that what had been a few years for the others, had felt like mere weeks to him.</p><p> </p><p>“So, were you alone that whole time?” asked Malone curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no I wasn’t alone,” said Summerlee, his brow furrowing thoughtfully. “There was an old woman … a caretaker of sorts, living in the greenhouse … you know, I can’t for the life of me remember what her name was!” he huffed impatiently, annoyed with himself. “<em>She</em> was the one who told me about Veronica, and the Protectors, and Avalon, and Marguerite, and each of the roles you all had to play in this Storm of Darkness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” said Challenger, rubbing his chin. “Who do you suppose this woman was? Some kind of Avatar, perhaps?”</p><p> </p><p>Summerlee shook his head. “To be honest, I’m not entirely sure she was human at all. There was always just something about her, a presence, an energy, the way she talked about things, that made me believe that she was something more than she appeared to be.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think she was some kind of demon, do you? Like this Zoth character?” asked Roxton, ignoring Challenger’s derisive snort at the suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>“No, there was nothing malice about her, quite the opposite, in fact. At times, she almost seemed <em>too</em> innocent for someone who looked so wizened by time.” He paused, his mouth pursed in thought, gaze low and faraway. “Honestly, I’m not sure I have the words to describe why she seemed so … different.”</p><p> </p><p>“Strange this … woman … never mentioned Finn to you,” said Challenger.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would she,” interjected Marguerite, “it’s not like Summerlee has ever met Finn.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true enough, I suppose.” Challenger glanced toward the balcony. “Gracious! It’s almost dark!” He frowned in concern. “I had hoped Finn would be back by now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t suppose something’s happened to her?” Marguerite asked anxiously, feeling a pang of guilt as she recalled the last time she’d seen the future-born girl.</p><p> </p><p>Finn had revealed the truth about Zoth and saved Marguerite from making a decision that could have destroyed the Plateau and everything they knew and held dear. Marguerite had found herself transported to where the Mordren held John captive, while poor Finn had been left behind with that Zoth creature. <em>Oh, please don’t be dead, Finn</em>, she thought desperately. <em>Please, please don’t make me be responsible for the deaths of two women today!</em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure she’s fine,” Roxton hurried to reassure her, settling a comforting hand on her shoulder. “She probably just wound up a few miles away from the treehouse, that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>Challenger was out of his seat. “I’m going to go look for her,” he said determinedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, George, be reasonable,” Roxton protested, getting to his feet, and stepping between the scientist and the elevator. “Most of our weapons are missing, and all of our spare ones are packed away and down in the perimeter. By the time we get organised it’ll already be dark, and we’ll be no good to Finn then!”</p><p> </p><p>As concerned as the hunter was for his newest friend, he was also exhausted and aching from being chased all around the jungle by conquistadors, then knocked out and subsequently dragged around by Rannik and his men. A casual glance around at his friends told him they weren’t favouring any better than he was. Malone had the look of a man who hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep in quite some time, likely a consequence of him travelling alone and having no-one to watch his back at night. Summerlee sat with his elbows propped on top of the table, his shoulders slumped with a weariness that probably had less to do with his age and more to do with his sudden, miraculous return to human form. Even Challenger was moving with an uncharacteristic stiffness and seemed to be lacking his usual boundless energy. And since the initial excitement of her reunion with Summerlee and Malone, Marguerite had gradually grown quiet and subdued as the day stretched on. This was hardly surprising, considering only a few hours earlier he’d carried her unconscious form into the treehouse. And before that she and Veronica had been doing God knows what in order to save the Plateau. She was probably more exhausted then all of them combined. There was also a look in her eyes, an expression which made Roxton suspect that something else had happened to her today, something serious enough that she felt she needed to keep it to herself. The last thing any of them needed right now was to go traipsing around the jungle in the dark. Finn was smart and resourceful. Roxton was certain she was capable enough of fending for herself for one night. <em>She’s certainly survived worse, that’s for sure</em>, he thought grimly.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I promise,” the hunter continued, “if Finn isn’t back by first light tomorrow then we’ll mount a search party for her. And with Summerlee and Malone back, we’ll be able to split up and cover more ground. Maybe we can even use the balloon to speed up the search. But for right now, I think the best thing we can do for Finn, is get a good night’s rest. Hell knows we could use it after the day we’ve just had.”</p><p> </p><p>Challenger still looked uncertain, glancing between the elevator and his friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, George,” Summerlee piped up, “from what you’ve told us about this young woman, she sounds more than capable of surviving a single night in the jungle by herself.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxton felt a surge of affection for the elderly botanist as he reiterated John’s exact thoughts on the matter.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” Challenger said reluctantly. “At first light then.”</p><p> </p><p>As night fell over the Plateau, the explorers shared a simple meal together consisting of fruit, nuts, and dried raptor meat. Roxton, Malone and Challenger kept conversation flowing, recounting to Summerlee some of the adventures they’d gotten up to in his absence. All throughout the meal, Roxton’s eyes drifted to Marguerite again and again as she remained quiet and picked at her food. Once everyone finished eating, they quietly said their goodnights and one by one drifted down to their sleeping quarters. Summerlee found that his old room had changed very little in his absence, while Malone discovered a few traces of the newest treehouse resident who’d apparently been bunking in his room. There was a copy of Lewis Carroll’s ‘<em>Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There’ </em>by the bedside, along with a stack of small cards marked with letters of the Alphabet, with small holes punched through them. Hoping that he wouldn’t be woken up in the middle of the night with a crossbow aimed at his face, Ned Malone settled down for the night.</p><p> </p><p>♠♠♠</p><p> </p><p>Roxton stared up at the dark ceiling. He was stretched out on his back in his small bed, his thin blanket draped haphazardly across his legs. Despite his exhaustion, sleep evaded him. His thoughts were restless. He couldn’t stop replaying the day’s events over and over again. Couldn’t forget how narrowly he’d escaped death. He was worried about Finn, about Veronica. He wouldn’t be able to relax again until he knew for certain they were both safe and well and under one roof. He was worried about Marguerite. Worried about what might have happened to her after they’d been separated. Worried that she might be having second thoughts. <em>What if she regrets accepting my offer of marriage? </em>The thought filled him with terror. He had been so happy this afternoon when she’d accepted his proposal. If she changed her mind – if she rejected him–!</p><p> </p><p>A sudden, loud creak of a floorboard being stepped on, startled the hunter from his spiralling thoughts. He sat up on his elbows and glanced toward the end of his modest room, feeling his breath catch in his throat as a vision appeared before him in the dim light. Marguerite stepped through his makeshift doorway, dressed in nothing but her long white nightgown, her dark hair tumbling freely down her back and over her bare shoulders. <em>My God, she’s beautiful</em>, he thought in wonder, devouring her pale figure with his hungry gaze. As happy as he was to see her, he was also concerned; she’d never before come to his room in the middle of the night. Not even since that incident in the cave a few weeks ago, when they’d finally, at long last consummated their feelings for each other. How many nights had he spent laying here longing for her to join him? Fantasizing about what he would do with her if this exact scenario played out. But Marguerite did not look like she was here to seduce him, in fact, if anything, she looked anxious and unsure of herself, as if she was seconds away from turning tail and fleeing back to her own room.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” he asked in a hushed voice. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” she returned softly. “I just … I … I don’t want to be alone tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxton felt a thrill of excitement race through him. “Come here,” he said, hastily shifting aside as much as his narrow bed allowed him, trying to give her space to join him.</p><p> </p><p>She hesitated for just a second before closing the distance between them and climbing into the bed next to him. Heart soaring like a kite and pounding in his ears, Roxton wrapped her in his arms and drew her in close.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got you, I’m right here,” he whispered tenderly, hearing her soft answering whimper, and feeling her fingers twist in the fabric of his undershirt.</p><p> </p><p>He lay back down, pulling her down with him. He spread his blanket over her with one hand, so it covered more of her than it did himself. She lay with her head pillowed on his chest and tucked under his chin, her hands were clenched in his threadbare undershirt, and one of her legs were curled over his thigh and knee, while the other was stretched out straight next to his own. As he held her close, he felt all his worries from a few moments before, melt away. She was here. Safe in his arms. She hadn’t changed her mind; he was sure of it. He heard her take a shaky breath. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, stroked his fingers through her hair, and waited.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think Veronica and Finn are alright?” she asked at length.</p><p> </p><p>He took a moment to consider his answer. “Well, if Summerlee’s right, then Veronica is in Avalon with her mother, which means she’s probably happier now than she has been in a long time. As for Finn … well, she survived for years all on her own in that awful New Amazonia, and she’s spent enough time around us on the Plateau to know how to stay out of trouble. I’m sure she’ll brag all about her night alone in the jungle, when we find her tomorrow, and drive us all quite mad as she tells us all about it in exaggerated detail.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxton was elated to hear Marguerite’s soft huff of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you’re right,” she murmured.</p><p> </p><p>He pressed another kiss to her forehead. “That’s not the only thing bothering you, is it?” He felt her shift slightly against him, her hand coming up to fidget with the buttons of his shirt. “Talk to me, Marguerite. Tell me what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, hesitantly, she told him. About the druids, and the cave, and the woman who looked like her, who had saved her life; the woman who had taken her place at the sacrificial altar.</p><p> </p><p>“I just left her there,” said Marguerite, voice choked with emotion, eyes wet with tears. “I left her to die … in that horrible cave … where her body would be trapped for eternity.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have a choice. She told you to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never should have listened, I should have done something, I <em>should</em> have stopped them!”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing you could have done.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know that. I was a coward. You should hate me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Never!” he said vehemently. “She made her choice, Marguerite, she chose to save you. Veronica needed you, we all did. Her sacrifice helped save us all. Don’t expect me to blame you for saving your own life.” He sat up and changed their position, rolling them until he was propped up on both of his elbows while she lay beneath him. He cupped her face in his hand, stroking his thumb over her cheekbone. “You came back to me, Marguerite, that’s all that matters.”</p><p> </p><p>She stared up at him, her pale eyes glistening with tears, her lower lip trembling slightly. “I was so scared!” she quietly sobbed. “I thought I would never see you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” said Roxton, wiping a wayward tear away from her cheek, with his thumb. “But I’m right here, and I’m never going to leave your side again, <em>ever</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“John!”</p><p> </p><p>Her arms came up and wrapped around him, pulling him down at the same moment he lowered his weight more firmly on top of her, sealing her mouth with his own. He kissed her long and hard, pouring all his pent up emotions into the action. All of his fear, all his love, and all his gratitude. <em>She’s alive. We’re alive. And nothing is going to tear us apart again.</em> She clutched at him desperately, one of her hands was snagged in the hair at the base of his skull, while the other was latched onto the fabric that covered his shoulder blades. They broke apart, panting. He scarcely had time to fill his lungs before she was drawing him down into another kiss, this one more frantic than the last. He groaned softly as she arched up beneath him, rubbing against him in all the right ways. God, how he loved her. He licked hungrily into her welcoming mouth, feeling a savage joy when he heard her gentle moan of pleasure. For a little while they lost themselves in each other, kissing and caressing, rejoicing in the simple pleasure of being together. Eventually, Roxton reluctantly took control of their fervent embrace, slowing down their kisses, cooling Marguerite’s fiery passion, and reigning in his own raging lust. As much as he would like to follow this to it’s inevitable and pleasurable conclusion; that’s not what he wanted tonight to be about. Tonight was about comfort and reassurance. Roxton needed her to know that he wanted more from her than just her body. He needed her to know that she could come to him when she was frightened and vulnerable, needed her to know that he would happily hold her safe in his arms and ask nothing of her in return.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” he whispered, gazing down at her beautiful face, combing his fingers through her dark tresses.</p><p> </p><p>“John?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s late … and we’re both exhausted … and Challenger expects us up at first light. We should get some sleep while we can.”</p><p> </p><p>Without waiting for a reply, he changed their position again, rolling them until Marguerite was once again draped half on top of him, pillowed against his chest, and wrapped securely in his arms. Gradually, he felt Marguerite relax completely, melting against his side like butter. Her fingers no longer clutched at his undershirt, as if she was afraid he would vanish into thin air, instead they drew random patterns across his chest and played idly with his buttons.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, my dear,” he whispered, pressing one final kiss to the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, John,” she returned, a smile in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Within minutes, both hunter and heiress were asleep. Safe and secure in each other’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>♠♠♠</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the jungle dawn chorus gradually filtered into Marguerite’s dream, gently rousing her from her slumber. She tried resisting against it as best she could, tried to sink back into that cocoon of warmth and comfort that came from the oblivion of sleep, but alas, dawn was tugging at her eyelids. Her mind felt thick and slow, thoughts trickling like honey. It took her several long minutes to get her bearings. She became aware of a line of heat at her back, and of a heavy weight draped over her waist and curled around her chest. She noticed her left hand was tingling from pins and needles. <em>I’ve probably lain on it funny</em>, she mused drowsily. For some reason, her bed felt lumpier than usual, narrower too, and her blanket was distinctly scratchier than normal. The room smelled different too. She could detect faint traces of gun oil, leather, and a distinctive masculine musk that could only belong to one man. She smiled, her eyes fluttering open at last. She gazed around at the modest space Lord John Roxton had claimed as his own, over three years ago. Memories of the night before rushed back to her, and Marguerite felt herself flush like a schoolgirl, as her heart overflowed with love and affection for this sweet, gentle man. <em>What did I ever do to get so lucky?</em> Consumed with a sudden need to see his face, Marguerite tried picking her head off the pillow to turn to him. She’d barely raised her head half an inch before she was met with some kind of resistance and promptly dragged back down. Confused, she tried moving again, only to be met with the same results. <em>Dammit! He’s fallen asleep on my hair! </em>She realised incredulously. <em>I’m trapped!</em></p><p> </p><p>For several long minutes, she silently struggled to free herself from his dead weight but to no avail. The great lump seemed to be using almost the entire mass of her hair as a nice soft pillow. <em>Oh, this is getting me nowhere!</em></p><p> </p><p>“Roxton, get <em>off </em>me!” she hissed, nudging him gently with her elbow.</p><p> </p><p>Roxton startled awake with a grunt. He sat up in a daze, leaning heavily over Marguerite and gazing about in confusion. As the hunter’s bleary eyes scanned his room for signs of danger, Marguerite hastily scooped her hair free from his side of the pillow. Finding nothing untoward, Roxton slumped forcefully back down behind her. He tightened his grip on her waist, drawing her body closer to his own, and burrowed his face between her neck and shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm! It’s a good thing,” he mumbled, voice thick with sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“What is?” asked Marguerite in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“That I’ve decided to marry you,” he added cryptically.</p><p> </p><p>Marguerite couldn’t help but smile. “Why’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I want to wake up like this every day for the rest of my life,” he explained adamantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” said Marguerite. “I’m not so sure I would like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxton was instantly sitting up again, leaning his weight on one elbow. He rolled her onto her back, frowning down at her with a hurt expression on his handsome face.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” he demanded, his tone sullen.</p><p> </p><p>“You fell asleep on my hair,” she accused, smirking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>His features softened as he realised she was teasing him. “Did I? That must explain why I slept so well last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“You better not get used to it,” she said, poking him in the chest for emphasis. “My hair is <em>not</em> a pillow! And I have no intention of waking up every morning, for the rest of my life, with my head pinned to the pillow by your thick noggin!”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, I promise to be more careful about where I lay my head tonight,” he said, gazing down at her with a lopsided grin tugging his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Tonight?” she repeated, arching a sardonic eyebrow. “Why, Lord Roxton, how very presumptuous of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Presumptuous? Perhaps. I prefer to think of it as more hopeful. After all, you seemed to enjoy my company well enough last night.” He waggled his eyebrows. Marguerite bit her lower lip in amusement. “Did you sleep well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, thank you. Though, I was a little squashed,” she said, wriggling. “This bed is hardly built for two.”</p><p> </p><p>“As I recall, your bed is a little bigger.”</p><p> </p><p>Marguerite scoffed. “Barely!”</p><p> </p><p>Roxton made a contemplative sound, shifting until he was stretched out on top of Marguerite, his weight braced on his elbows and knees, caging the heiress in with his body from all sides. He brought a hand up to her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll just have to build you a bigger bed.”</p><p> </p><p>A startled laugh escaped Marguerite. “Lord Roxton, are you offering to build me a marriage bed?!” she asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Marguerite laughed again. She raised her arms, twining them around his neck. Roxton felt his mouth go dry, as nimble fingers found purchase in his hair, tugging and twisting, sending his nerves ablaze. He found himself ensnared by her large grey eyes, gazing up at him through long, dark lashes.</p><p> </p><p>“You really are too adorable for your own good,” she whispered, pulling his head down, closing the scant few inches separating their mouths, and drawing him into a heated kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Roxton!” called a loud and decidedly unwelcome voice. “Roxton!”</p><p> </p><p>Startled, the couple broke apart. They could hear the sound of heavy footsteps quickly approaching. Roxton rolled off of Marguerite. He made a mad grab for the blanket, yanking it up to Marguerite’s neck just in time, as their resident red-haired scientist barged headlong through the makeshift doorway. An indignant yelp of “<em>George!</em>” escaped the hunter’s lips as the man in question stumbled to a halt midway into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh … ugh … I beg your pardon!” Challenger looked mortified. Scarlet-faced, the scientist spun around, so that his back was to them, throwing up a hand to shield his face as an extra precaution. “I … eh … Finn isn’t back yet and … well … <em>you</em> did say we’d leave at first light.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really, George, you could have knocked!” Roxton scolded.</p><p> </p><p>The hunter looked most perturbed. He was leaning possessively over Marguerite, as if trying to further shield her from view, despite her being fully covered by the blanket. Marguerite was silently shaking from suppressed laughter, her hand clamped tightly over her mouth, eyes watering with tears of mirth. The entire situation was just too hilarious.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes … of course,” Challenger muttered awkwardly. “I’ll remember that for the future.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right well … we’ll be up in a moment … if you just let us get dressed,” said Roxton with equal awkwardness.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh … yes … very good.” With that, the scientist beat a hasty retreat.</p><p> </p><p>Marguerite managed to contain herself for a few more minutes before finally bursting into raucous laughter. Roxton turned to her with a reproachful expression.</p><p> </p><p>“What were you trying to do with the blanket?” she asked at length, voice breathless from laughing so hard. “Protecting my modesty?! I dare say the man’s seen me in my nightgown a time or two!”</p><p> </p><p>“A simple thank you would be nice,” said Roxton, annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Thank you?!</em>” cried Marguerite. “You made the whole thing look more incriminating than it really was!”</p><p> </p><p>Roxton’s eyes widened in dismay as he realised she might just be right. Marguerite dissolved into fits of laughter again.</p><p> </p><p>“Poor, George!” she chortled. “I think we’ve just scarred the man for life!”</p><p> </p><p>“Keep your voice down!” he hissed pleadingly, face feeling decidedly hot.</p><p> </p><p>“You should have seen your face,” Marguerite continued, not heeding his advice. “You looked like a little boy who’d just been caught with his hand on his–!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Marguerite!</em>” yelped Roxton, smothering her subsequent cackle with his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Despite his own embarrassment, Roxton felt a grin spreading across his face. It was good to see Marguerite in such high spirits, even if it was at his expense, especially considering how upset she’d been last night. He waited for several minutes, letting her get the last of the laughter out of her system, before finally removing his hand from her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you quite finished?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>She gazed up at him with a dazzling grin, her eyes sparkling. “Mmhmm.”</p><p> </p><p>Unable to resist, he ducked down and captured her smile in a kiss. He kissed her for several long minutes before he reluctantly withdrew. Much as he was inclined to stay here all day, wrapped up with Marguerite in their own little world, his conscience was nagging at him; they still had work to do. Finn was out there somewhere, and it was up to them to find her and bring her home.</p><p> </p><p>“It pains me to say it, my dear, but we had better be getting up,” he said. “We still have a Finn to find and the threat of further embarrassment will only keep Challenger at bay for so long.”</p><p> </p><p>Marguerite heaved a sigh, sounding as put out about the situation as John felt.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine! But I’m not going anywhere without a cup of coffee first!”</p><p> </p><p>Roxton chuckled. “Of course not. If we deprived you of your morning coffee we would only be punishing ourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh!” cried Marguerite, offended but amused. She swatted him in the chest in retaliation and rolled away, swinging her legs off the bed and resting her bare feet on the floor. “You know, I had a dream about Finn last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really?” said Roxton, sitting up. “Do tell.”</p><p> </p><p>“She was in that village you boys found a few years ago, the one Veronica and I had to save you from, with those amazon warriors.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxton frowned. “What was she doing there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fighting, of course,” said Marguerite, amused. “Taking part in an initiation battle, like the one Veronica and I had to fight in, to prove herself as a warrior.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did she win?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is Finn we’re talking about, so of course she won.”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you fighting too?” asked Roxton, Cheshire cat grin spreading across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I wasn’t there. None of us were, in fact. Just Finn,” said Marguerite, eyebrows drawing together in contemplation.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. Odd dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” She glanced back at him over her shoulder and noticed his gaze was lingering over her figure. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, nothing,” he replied, eyes coming up to meet hers. “I was just thinking about that little leather ensemble you had to wear on that particular adventure. I don’t suppose you happened to keep it?”</p><p> </p><p>Marguerite smiled, bringing her face close to his. Roxton’s eyes dropped to her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” she asked, voice low and sultry. “Are you planning on tying me up?”</p><p> </p><p>Roxton closed his eyes and sighed. “Are you ever going to let me live that down?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not on your life!”</p><p> </p><p>She pressed one final kiss to his lips before standing up and sashaying her way out of his room, granting him a parting glance as she stepped through the doorway. <em>God, I love that woman</em>, Roxton thought happily.</p><p> </p><p>♠♠♠</p><p> </p><p>Roxton was climbing the stairs, fully dressed, and ready for another day, when he heard the familiar rumble of the elevator being activated. <em>Perhaps that’s Finn now, and we won’t have to go hiking through miles of jungle to find her</em>, he thought optimistically. <em>That would certainly make Marguerite happy.</em> He continued his way up to the common area, finding two of his treehouse companions already awake and seated at the dining table. Arthur Summerlee and Ned Malone had the sleepy, harried appearance, of two men who had been bullied out of bed by a certain red-haired visionary. Malone was sipping at a steaming cup of coffee, while Summerlee was munching on a piece of toast.</p><p> </p><p>“Coming or going?” he asked, nodding at the still rumbling elevator.</p><p> </p><p>“Challenger’s gone down to …” Summerlee’s explanation was cut off by a wide yawn. “… fetch the spare weapons.”</p><p> </p><p>“You feeling alright, old boy?” Roxton asked with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m fine. Just a little out of practice with early mornings,” said Summerlee ruefully. “I’m sure I’ll probably be more hindrance than help on today’s excursion to find your young friend, but Challenger’s most insistent about my participation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense, Arthur, you’ll do just fine,” said Roxton, clapping the bespectacled professor on the shoulder affectionately, as he passed him on his way to the kitchen. “And we’ll be happy for your company.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really have been greatly missed, Professor,” Malone chipped in, smiling at Summerlee.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well, thank you both,” said Summerlee. “I’ve missed you all very much as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxton was filling a plate with fruit when Marguerite appeared at the top of the stairs. She was dressed in her purple blouse and a pair of jodhpurs. Her hair was tied up in a braid, no doubt in anticipation for a long day of hiking through the jungle.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, my dear,” greeted Summerlee.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Arthur!” she returned brightly. She paused on her way to the coffee pot to deposit a kiss onto the balding head of the elderly professor. “Good morning, Ned,” she added, ruffling the journalist’s hair, surprising everyone, especially Ned.</p><p> </p><p>Roxton stared at her expectantly as she rounded the kitchen area. “Do I get a kiss too?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>She slowly stalked toward him, a dangerous smirk playing on her lips. Just when he thought he might be in trouble, she leaned up on her tiptoes and pecked him lightly on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, John,” she said sardonically, sidestepping him and reaching for the coffee pot.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, my queen,” he replied happily. “You’re in fine form today!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Marguerite,” said Malone, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in such a good mood this early in the morning before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Malone,” said Marguerite airily, pouring herself a cup of coffee. “I promise it won’t last. I plan to be in a positively foul mood one hour from now when we’re all trudging through the bloody jungle, looking for our resident scamp from the future!”</p><p> </p><p>The three men laughed in response. Just then, the elevator began to rumble as it started its steady ascent. Roxton propped his hip against the kitchen bench, his attention fixated on the beautiful heiress standing beside him, sipping from her coffee cup. He took a grape from his plate and brought it to her lips, quirking an eyebrow inquiringly. To his delight, Marguerite obligingly opened her mouth and allowed him to feed her the grape, holding his gaze the entire time. He had just reached for a second grape, when the elevator came to a halt and Challenger stepped off, loaded down with weapons. To their astonishment, Challenger carried with him not the spare weapons, he’d gone to retrieve, but the weapons they’d all lost the day before.</p><p> </p><p>“Challenger, you never cease to amaze me!” crowed Roxton. “How the hell did you find those?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it was quite by accident, I assure you,” replied George, laying his burden down on the table. “It was quite remarkable, I found them scattered in piles all within the perimeter of the fence. It’s like someone or something just … returned them.”</p><p> </p><p>“How extraordinary,” said Summerlee.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything there?” Marguerite asked sceptically.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems to be,” said Challenger.</p><p> </p><p>Roxton had made his way to the table and was now inspecting his Webleys and rifle, making sure they were in working order. Marguerite sidled up beside him, sitting her half-empty coffee cup on a spare section of table, and taking a bite out of a green apple.</p><p> </p><p>“Just another day on the Plateau,” Malone noted wryly, “always full of surprises.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed!” said Challenger.</p><p> </p><p>Marguerite rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just count our blessings it was a nice surprise, for a change,” Roxton observed with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes that is true, we’ve been quite fortunate in that regard lately,” said Challenger, giving Malone and Summerlee a significant look.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I can’t argue with that,” Marguerite agreed, brushing up against Roxton and smiling at the two recently returned members of their treehouse family.</p><p> </p><p>Summerlee and Malone returned the smile, each of them grateful to be home among their friends once again. Before anything else could be said or done there was a sudden whooshing sound and a bright flash of light. Marguerite let out a startled squawk as Veronica Layton abruptly materialised out of nowhere.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>